User blog:DLR Nexus/IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT REGARDING TO THIS WIKI
This is DLR Nexus of the other Deep Wiki bearing the URL: thedeep.wikia.com. Since this wiki is abandoned, I have made the decision to merge this wiki to our larger and currently active wiki. “The Deep Wiki”. That wiki will go by the name thedeep.wikia.com and this wiki (the-deep.wikia.com) will be closed but it’ll be redirected to our larger wiki. This does not mean the end of “The Deep Wiki”. When will it be closed will be announced later once I have completed the transfer of all missing and useful content. A notice has been made to all users that this wiki will merge and will encourage users to go to the new Deep Wiki. I do not have admin rights for this wiki but I do ask anyone editing here to please go to thedeep.wikia.com where we are more active. Down below, we have some questions and answers many of you might come along with it. What will happen to the-deep.wikia.com? It will close down and will be mergered to the larger wiki, The Deep Wiki. Most of the content that is missing and needed to our current articles and content will be moved there. After the merger, the-deep.wikia.com) will become a redirect to our larger wiki, thedeep.wikia.com Why do this? Why we must close this wiki?! It’s not right to have duplicate wikis that have the same content. This remains problematic when it comes to having people search for wikis related to The Deep but find out that there's two wikis that both provide information of The Deep series. However, it’s clear that both wikis were abandoned by their founders and it is time to merger them into one. I adopted the older deep wiki that is under the thedeep.wikia.com URL back in February 2018 while this one (the-deep.wikia.com) is founded back in 2015 and it hasn’t been touched by the founder for many years, making it fully abandoned. It’s unlikely that the admin will use this wiki in the future. (and if you’re reading this, I hope I don’t get mad at you for this, but I do apologize for this. Of course, we’ll meet again at the larger wiki that I’m currently working on). In addition, we want to bring people down to the larger wiki as well. This will help expand the community and will bring more and more people to help continue our content as we work to expand our knowledge on The Deep series. What will happen to all the articles and content? MOST of the articles and content will move to the Larger Deep Wiki. That means content that isn’t included will be removed. Any existing articles and content we have at this wiki will come from this wiki to our larger wiki. Currently, we have all the episode guides implemented and some things added but we need some time to add other missing information. Our larger wiki has up to twice the articles as what this wiki has and with most of the activity done by me at the larger but older wiki, I’m working hard to ensure we can get the wiki ready for season 3. Will I still be able to edit at this wiki? While editing is enabled, unfortunately, I do not have access to admin rights at this wiki which means Wikia Staff are responsible on working on this. Not me (DLR Nexus). If I end up getting admin rights as part of the merger process, only your user pages and message walls will only be open for editing as the entire wiki will be disabled for editing for the time being. If you do enter this wiki, we encourage you to please go to thedeep.wikia.com as we have more articles that needs information as well as a more active wiki than this place. We also need more staff to help our wiki be operational, especially when I’m busy with college. When will the transfer process begin? Around this weekend of December 14-17. Mostly likely today as I prepare to add some content from this wiki to our larger wiki. You may see a notice at the main page and all users will be notified by myself to encourage people to move to our larger wiki if planning to editing here in the future. Can you move my user page material to the larger Deep Wiki? Absolutely yes! I’ll be happy to! All the source code will be moved to the larger wiki where you’ll be able to edit there. What about my contributions at this wiki? Sadly, since the wiki is merging, that won’t come along. I appreciate spending your time to read some important info and I look forward to your contributions to our soon-to-merge wiki of Tom Talyor’s “The Deep”! Category:Blog posts